They were pretty flowers
by icrybecauseotp
Summary: This fanfiction will contain spoilers for Clockwork angel & Prince, so, yeah. Little bit of Jessa going on, little bit of Wessa going on. You'll probably guess who I'm with after reading into the story for a while *cough* rate and review and you'll get a hug, but not really, but yeah. *cough*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I dunno, there might be that cute stuff, but you'll have to wait and see, won't you? (Yes, you will;) Oh, and the more you review the quicker stuff will go up and get done, so, uh, yeah! Have fun reading:3 Oh yeah, and, uh, spoilers I guess.****-Bianca(:**

"Will, wait." Tessa had sought after him a few days before, but not at this fast paced rate at which she was going now.

"William Herondale, if you do not stop running now, I swear-" She paused. She swore what? She could practically _see _Will smirking as she thought up something. "Okay, nothing will happen, but wait! Will, I'm serious!" She said, stopping short and letting Will run on ahead. It was no fun trying to apologise whilst trying to outrun a boy who had been training for around six years of his life. Placing her hands on the smooth silk of her dress, she moved to sit down on a nearby bench, but she was quickly stopped by Will.

"Oh, so _now _you stop and let the young lady take a breath. I see how it is." She rolled her eyes at him and was met by his usual grin, yet his beautiful eyes still looked empty.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air until Jem, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, broke their silence.

"I thought I heard you two out here!" He smiled down at Tessa, offering his hand. She took after a moment's hesitation She still hadn't apologised to Will.

"Will, you don't mind me stealing my lovely fiance from you, do you?" He winked at Tessa, his face pale in contrast with Will's. The boy shook his head nonchalantly.

"I was heading in anyway. Great to talk to you, Mi-" He couldn't act like this with her around Jem. He didn't want the poor boy worrying. "Tessa." He finished off the sentence coolly, and walked the opposite direction.

"Now, Tessie, I want you to agree here." Jem held up his hand which had two different flowers which Tessa couldn't identify. "Light blue," Jem's eyes sparkled in the sun. "or violet?" He brought the pretty flowers up to her delicate nose and a sweet smell filled her.

"Oh, I think I like the violet." She laughed. It matched her dress, too. Jem smiled at her lovingly, his eyes gleaming. She couldn't help herself. Reaching for his face, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kept his hands by his side, but quickly decided against it as he moved them to her waist.

"I thought the same." He said as they broke apart.

His kisses were sweet, innocent. Nothing like Will's - dangerous, yet sensitive. _Stop thinking about Will. _Tessa scolded herself. She was going to get married to Jem. No more Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me again, nice to see you guys. How are you? How have you been? Leave reviews all that shizzle.****-Bianca(:**

"William, I must ask you a question." The boy hurried down the corridor, willing to catch up to the black haired shadowhunter as fast as possible.

"Hmm?" Will hung back, walking slower so his Parabatai could catch up. He didn't want him to get more ill than he was now. The Yin Fen was harder to get, and he didn't want to lower Jem's chances.

"Listen, Will, I wanted to ask you a favour." Jem smiled as he reached Will, his cane moving swiftly by his side. "I was wondering if you would be the best man at mine and Tessa's wedding." He smiled at Will, a smile that broke Will's heart. He regretted all he said that day. How Jem would understand. He certainly wouldn't. On the inside he would be broken. Someone he would not be able to put back together. His Parabatai, broken. Will could not face it.

"Of course Jem." Will lay a hand on Jem's shoulder. "Anything for you, brother." A forced smile spread across his face, convincing Jem, making him happy.

"Oh, Will." Jem went to hug Will, but regretted it instantly. He threw his hands back and went for a handshake. "Thank you, dear William. Tess will be so happy." Will winced at the name. _That's what I call her. _He stopped his thoughts immediately. _She is not yours, Will. _

Suddenly, they were met by a girl, no younger than fifteen, next to them.

"Cecily." Jem said, his smile big and proud. Will had forgotten about Cecily. Her joining him at the dining hall, chatting together like a brother and sister should. Teasing each other endlessly. That was all over in a matter of hours.

"Hi. Listen, may I talk to Will, please, Jem?" She said, her question not really a question. She would get her way no matter what. Jem nodded and went on his way without any other words other than a glance at Will and a thankful smile.

"Tessa wants to see you. She's waiting in her room. She says it's important." Cecily said, stroking her luscious hair.

"Is she alright?" Will choked on his words. Cecily nodded.

* * *

"Tess?" Will was silhouetted in the door, his dark shadow tall.

"Will, I-" She couldn't get any further with her words. Will quickly picked up on what was happening and walked over to her bed, calming her almighty sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Will, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have ever - I'm so sorry!" She said, her voice overpowered by loud and sorrow filled sobs. He stroked her hair and gathered her into him. She fit perfectly, as if a glove was to be fitted for one specific hand.

"Ssh, Tess. It's okay. You're okay. Come on, Tess. Stay strong for-" Will was about to say Jem, but his thoughts countered with another word. "me. You're fine. I'm fine. Tess. Look at me. Tess." His voice was soft, gentle. Something she couldn't resist.

"Will, I'm sorry." He grabbed her wrist, his hand sweaty.

"It's okay." He said smoothly. But it wasn't okay. She was going to marry his best friend. The only girl he ever truly loved wasn't going to be his. That's when temptations took over him and he took hold over her chin, lifting it upwards as if he were in a movie, and he kissed her softly at first. Desperation seeped in, getting faster with ever second. Tessa didn't even stop it, although she didn't kiss him back until a little later, when his hands got round to her waist.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and someone muttering loudly. Whipping their faces away from each-others, they turned to the door and were met by Sophie, who was desperately trying to clean something up.

"Sophie, I-" Tessa stopped. It was what she saw. It wasn't something she didn't stop. Tessa probably would've called off the engagement if Sophie hadn't arrived.

"Not to worry Miss, I-" She stopped and turned to Will, then back to Tessa.

"You told me you wouldn't break his heart. He's delicate." Sophie said softly, pushing a loose hair behind her ear.

"Please don't tell him, Sophie." Tessa heard herself. Sophie shook her head.

"I won't. But Miss-"

"Just go, Sophie. You'd better leave too, Will." _How could she be so calm about this? _Tessa said to herself once everyone had left. She was clearly astonished by her own behaviour.

**This one was abit OOC. I'll try to make it better, promiseeeee. (the extra e's were necessary) -Bianca:3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thankyou for reading&Reviewing! You're jut so freakin' sweet! Okay, here's chapter 3, have fun reading:3 **

Will couldn't believe what he'd just done. Surely he'd broken Tessa, yet she seemed so calm. He also betrayed his Parabatai. He was his Best Man, and he betrayed him. Could he really do this to Jem? _Stop it, Will. Stop it. _He scolded himself. He wasn't in the mood to have a mental argument. Especially not when Sophie was right behind him.

She knew better than to say anything, but she couldn't resist. "Why, Will? Tessa and Jem are so happy. Why?" Sophie said, her voice cautious, afraid that Will would snap.

"Don't, Sophie." Will said, scarily calm. Sophie would've preferred it he had been shouting at her.

"Will, I'm serious. Today you've been fine. You spoke to your sister, you-you were outside for a while with Charlotte and now you're going back to normal." Sophie said, clearly exasperated.

"I'm just like this with you, Sophie, now, if you would like to leave my side and let me alone with the peace, that would be very nice of you." Will felt rude, but Sophie was just the maid, right? _Wrong. _Although he said some rude things, she didn't seem bothered. She went happily along her way, only slightly disproving, as if she was going to meet someone.

* * *

Once Will arrived at the library, the place he usually goes to think, he was surprised to find Cecily there.

"Cecily. What are you doing?" She turned to him.

"Can't a girl read something once in a while? Tessa does it, so can I." Cecily said, her voice happy and loud. Not what Will wanted at this moment in time.

"No, you can't. Leave Cecily." Cecily sighed loudly, muttering things under her breath.

"Can Jem teach me?" She said once she was at the door.

"Teach you what?" Will said, his eyes darting around the room at the sound of Jem's name.

"How to be a shadowhunter." Cecily said, awaiting disappointment.

"Ask him." Will said, wanting to get rid of her. _Better than nothing. _Cecily thought to herself as she went on her way.

* * *

"Jem, it's lovely to see you." Cecily smiled at the boy.

"You too, Cecily. What was it you wanted to ask me?" Cecily looked taken aback. _How could he possibly know I wanted to ask a question. Eh, I must have mentioned it earlier. _She left the thought at the back of her mind, returning to the present.

"I was wondering if you could teach me!" She said, looking at his silver eyes, studying his face.

"Teach you... How to be a shadowhunter?" Jem looked astonished. He never thought she was serious. Just that she may be going along for the ride. Like Will did, at times. Although he was usually serious, almost always. So why did he doubt Cecily?

"Yes, Jem. Please." She looked at him, trying to use some sort of puppy eyes on him. It didn't work, yet he gave her a chance.

"I guess I can. But not for too long. Tessa and-" Jem stopped. "Just Tessa really. Our wedding." He smiled at Cecily. He didn't want to reveal his illness to her. Not yet, not ever. He didn't want others carrying burdens on their shoulders as Tessa and Will were already.

"Great! I'll meet you at the training room later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Jem." He smiled at her and watched her go down the hallway.

**Guys, how was that? Not sure if I like it, but it will do. It's not terrible. Well, I don't think it is, idk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are just the cutest. Thanks for the reviews!:3 - Bianca(:**

"So, I put my arm here and-" Cecily bit her lip in concentration. Her stance wasn't the best, Jem had to admit but he had no bother to correct her at the moment. Cecily through the dagger. "Bullseye!" He heard her shout.

"Be quieter, Cecily. You don't scream that after defeating a demon, so you don't scream that now."

"I've heard that Will shouts it."

"From who?"

"You told me earlier." Jem crinkled his nose. He handed her a different dagger and she went into the stance. This time it was to pout of place for him not to notice. He put his hands on her waist to fix, it and he wished better of it. A smile crawled onto Cecily's face.

"Okay, like this." He let go and got into his own stance, feeling better then before. Cecily was correct. "Good. Keep throwing and I'll be back to see how it's going. And be careful, Cecily."

She nodded and he left without another word.

He sped down the hallways, until he reached Tessa's room. She wasn't there. The library. _Nope. _The kitchen. _Nope. _He checked evrey room he could think of until he reached his own.

"Tessie?" His eyes lit up as she was sat on the bed, his necklace he had given to her being played with in her hands.

"My brother used to call me that. I miss him." She said, plainly. She didn't seem to have many emotions at that point.

"Are you okay, Tessie?" He said, going to sit down next to her.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about-" _Will. _"You." She smiled up at him.

"I was thinking, do yo want to go for a picnic?" He took her gloved hand and kissed it. She shivered slightly, happiness filling her.

"I guess. What about Cecily? I heard you training her." She led him to the doorway.

"She'll be fine. Will'll probably find her before she kills herself, don't worry." He smiled and found his way to an awaiting carriage.

"The park. Like when we went looking for Will. There. But, the park closer-" Jem stopped. He was blabbering. "You know." He nodded and got in the carriage after Tessa.

Tessa felt very uncomfortable until she reached the park. They had sat in a silence she did not want to sit through ever again.

"This is nice. Thanks, Jem." She said once they reached the edge of the park. She kissed him on the cheek and held his hand. _You won't think about Will now. Not until you are provoked to. _She thought to herself. She didn't want to spoil her and Jem's day with her thoughts.

* * *

"That is most definitely not throwing, Cecily." Will said, setting himself down on a seat.

"It's how Jem taught me." She poked her tongue out at him.

"I highly doubt it." Will said. He got up and went re-position her. Once he sat back down, he was asked an awfully cruel question;

"Do you love Tessa?" His sister had never ask such questions. Mainly because he didn't know her for most of his life.

"What?" Will was suddenly alert. "No, of course not." He said, his eyes darting around the room.

"Oh, gosh, Will. You're so easy to read. Like a book for two year olds." Will didn't like being compared to books. Especially not those for two year olds.

"What makes you say that?" Will tried to make himself look more casual, yet he could feel himself shifting around and looking awkward.

"Will, don't be silly."

**That's it for now, my cute little readers. I'll update soon-ish, or I'll try to with my homework, etc, in the way!:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO MUCH FOR UPDATING SOON -ISH BIANCA YOU IDI****OT. sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth - Bianca**

"Don't be silly, Cecily." Will muttered, shaking his head. "Of course I don't. She's getting married to Jem now." Will reminded her.

"And? Why would that stop you from falling in love with her?" Cecily asked matter-of-factly. "I think it would just make you more determined. You're not how I imagined you would be."

"Sucks for you." He said chirpily, getting up. "I'm leaving."

"I'm coming with you." She pressed, dropping her weapon.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." And so it was decided. Will knew he couldn't push her. She was just as stubborn as he was, maybe even a little more. He sighed and rolled his eyes in agreement and set off, traipsing around London.

After a few hours, they arrived back at the institute and all that Cecily could do was complaining about how much her feet were hurting.

"You wanted to come with me. You can't just complain." Will muttered, taking a sideways glance at her.

"Yes, I can. And I will. I can do whatever I want." Cecily retaliated, sticking her tongue out. Will batted a hand, brushing her off with a shrug. "Whatever, but if you want to be a shadowhunter, which you might be, _without _my help, then you need to stop complaining. It's annoying, and no one can stand you anyway." He said, lowering his voice as a distressed Charlotte came into view.

"Henry. I can't find Henry." She whispered, mainly to herself as she grabbed Will's shoulders frantically. He eased her off of him, holding her by the wrist.

"Have you checked the kitchen?" He asked thoughtfully, glancing at Cecily, demanding for her to leave by a shake of his head. She obeyed a little reluctantly and made her way to the weapons room, hoping that Jem would be back. She had never planned on liking him a little, even though she wouldn't admit that herself. She wished the thought of him away as quickly as they had arrived, and her pink cheeks (from the cooling wind outside) reddened even more as she passed his room.

"...I'm sorry, Jem." She heard Tessa mutter, and she couldn't help but edge closer to the door, eager to hear more. It wasn't like her to eavesdrop. Back at home, she knew to stay well away from her parents, who were always having a conversation about dismal things, whether it be Will's sudden 'disappearance' or Ella's tragic death.

"It's not your fault, Tessie. It will be okay." He murmured into her ear, and Cecily couldn't help but roll her eyes. She wasn't one for the sweet, loving talks that she would hear the girls at school brag about, or her parents mumble each night. She almost despised it. Almost.

"I'm such a mess." She heard Tessa sniff, and thought how unladylike she might have sounded to one girl who Cecily was told about on her walk with Will; Jessamine. An annoying, loud and usually disgusted girl, he described her as, but she knew he loved her all the same, although anyone could see it wasn't anything romantic.

"No, Tessie. Here, let me play you something. How about that?" Jem said in a sweet voice that made Cecily want to burst into the room and hug him; she resisted it.

She heard Tessa croak out what could only be a 'Yes' and then a sweet noise that only a violin could muster begin to fill the room. She smiled inwardly, trying not to let thoughts of him plague her mind as she carried on walking down the hallway and into the weapons room.

* * *

"I was so worried!" Charlotte flung herself at Henry, who (not to Will's surprise) was in the kitchen, telling Bridget how he liked his eggs in the morning. ("Eggy!")

"Hey, Charlotte, it's okay, it's-" He was cut off by a slapping sound, and his hand going to his face.

"Don't ever do that again, you _IDIOT__!" _Charlotte shouted, glaring at Henry, who now had a red cheek. Luckily for him, Charlotte didn't hit as him as hard as she could have.

"Sorry?" He asked in a small voice, smiling a little. By now, Will had left them with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry? You scared me so much!"

"You were asleep. And I left you a note and told you not to get out of bed!" He argued.

"No, you didn't." Henry dug a hand in his pocket, drawing out a small slip of paper. "Whoops." He mumbled, flinching away from her a little. "Sorry."

"Henry, you're so silly." She laughed, putting a hand to her stomach.

"Go back to bed."

"I'm not going alone. I'll be bored."

"Sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"Henry-"

"Charlotte." Charlotte gave up at that point, turning around with slumped shoulders and a slouched back, making her way to her room although she felt Henry's presence behind her, confirming her thoughts when he tripped over something and made a loud crashing noise. She didn't acknowledge it however, smiling contently as Henry followed her into her room and they sat down on the bed and talked about the events of the day, and also what the name of her child would be. ("For the last time, _Not Buford_!")

* * *

"I should have guessed, William. You never really did care about her did you? You should be training with her, not leaving it as someone else's job. She _is _your sister! Your responsibility." Gabriel said, a smug look on his face. Will simply scoffed in an attempt to resist from punching Gabriel square in the face. "You know nothing, Will. Whilst I am to be training Tessa, I will also train her, and I will do a better job than you ever could. I am simply better." He added.

"How modest." Will mumbled, not moving to let Gabriel through.

"Honestly, William, you need to stop being such a child. You may think you're being grown up about this, but you're really not." Gabriel chided. Before Will could make another one of his witty remarks, Tessa and Jem walked past, and Will found himself clenching and unclenching his fists. It was all he could to stop himself from throwing himself at Tessa and begging for her love.

"Right, well, do come in." He muttered, risking a glance at Tessa and wishing he hadn't; He could barely tear his eyes away from her beautiful features, her brown curls falling perfectly around her heart shaped face and her dangerously stunning grey-blue eyes. Her cheeks were pinched with a light rose, and it was obvious she had come back from a walk in the park along with Jem. He heard Gabriel let out an exasperated breath, glad that it brought him back to reality.

"If you somehow hurt her, even if there is a _scratch _on her, you are dead." Will warned, though he didn't sound as sincere as he would have wanted.

"Of course, of course William. Don't worry, I won't _touch _her. I don't want to go anywhere near someone who is related to a boy as horrible as you. It is not something I would even think about doing. Not even if I was bound and gagged, forced to against my own will." He said, unimpressed by Will's earlier warning.

"Well then why are you doing it?" An amused expression lay on Will's face.

"Girls are nice." Gabriel smirked.

"If you lay a hand on her-" Will trailed off, knowing there was no point. Gabriel was barely listening anyway. He walked towards the weapons room, Will deciding it would be best if he went the opposite way. He definitely didn't want to bump into Tessa.

* * *

"What if they see us?" Sophie asked softly, close enough to Gideon to feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"They wouldn't bother us." Gideon replied, just as smoothly. His voice was carefree, and he had no means of scurrying away if someone had decided to intrude on them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sophie nodded in agreement, not really sure how to continue the conversation. Her thoughts were cut off as Gideon's mouth touched hers lightly, and her breath hitched. She didn't feel safe, at least not in the open corridor that held a few candles, lighting up everywhere but the small and secluded corners. Gideon must have felt her hesitance, as he stopped, a confused, yet thoughtful look on his face.

"Is there nowhere else?" Sophie was surprised to hear how shaky her voice was and how much trembling her arms and legs were doing.

"You know this place better than I do." Gideon offered a light smile.

"We should stay here." Sophie nodded, not being able to think of anywhere they would have a smaller chance of getting caught. They resumed to their sweet butterfly kisses, Gideon convinced that he was enjoying it more than Sophie was.


End file.
